Until the Very End
by Blodigealach
Summary: He would always follow his orders, until the very end. Alpha Pair. Semi-AU.


Series: Prince of Tennis  
>Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi<br>Pairing: Alpha Pair (Sanada x Yukimura, Yukimura x Sanada)  
>Warning: Semi-AU, possible confusion of idea, OOC-ness.<p>

Note: I just listened to songs from "Best Actor Series 009 - Kanesaki Kentarou as Sanada Genichirou and Yagami Ren as Yukimura Seiichi", and I just can't help myself. I want to write something, depressing but romantic at the same time. Guess I'm just a sick person after all... Anyway, the setting was semi-AU, from the time when they were already high school students. Yukimura got sick and hospitalized again, and Sanada was giving him regular visit. You can read the rest on your own.

* * *

><p>The sky was blue and clear, with only a few clouds drifting on it. Birds were chirping happily as it flew with the wind, playing hide-and-seek in the flower field. A pair of sapphire observing people that came and went from and to the building, not really focusing on anyone. He sat straight on his bed, both of his hands resting on his lap, gazing out from the room's window. There was silence in his room, as he was alone there.<p>

But the silence didn't last too long. Steady footsteps were heard, and soon his room's door was clicked open. He didn't even bother to turn his gaze, as he already knew who his visitor was. Smell of lily filled the room almost instantly, as it always did every time the capped teen came by. He went straight from school, only stopping at a florist to buy a bouquet of flowers.

"Yukimura," he called, with the same low-toned and steady voice. The other teen didn't react straightaway. He sat still in his current position, before finally turning his head slowly to his visitor. Strands of midnight blue waved slightly in a very graceful movement, making the capped teen held his breath unconsciously. Finally he could see his former captain's face clearly, weaker and sadder than ever, more beautiful than ever.

There was no word spoken, only sapphire meeting the amber. After just gazing at each other for a few minutes, Sanada walked to the end table to put the bouquet in the empty vase there. The other teen didn't say a word, simply observing the raven's movement. Only after Sanada put back the vase did he move. He placed his palm on Sanada's, which was still holding the vase. The raven let go of the vase so he could clasp the other teen's hand in his own. Milky white skin contrasting with his tanned skin, making Yukimura looked even paler than ever. His fingers were thin and cold, very contrasting with Sanada's warm hands, and it made Sanada felt hurt inside.

Another hand was placed on Sanada's hand, grasping it lightly. He slowly brought the hand to his cheek, placing it there as he turned his head a little just to feel the slightly coarse skin against the silky skin of his own. He closed his eyes slowly; trying to savor the moment he knew wouldn't last long. He huffed the smell of sweat and a little dirt from the tennis court, as well as the musky smell of his natural fragrant.

Sanada stood still and only watched what Yukimura did to him, as he also knew that their time together wouldn't last as long as he wished for. He wanted to, at the very least, let his beloved to do anything he wanted to him. If he were to be ordered to give his own life to extend the blue-haired teen's life, he wouldn't mind. After all, all he wanted was just for him to live a little longer. He didn't mind even if it meant that he had to lose everything for that boy. Everything was meaningless compared to the fact that he's still there, living and breathing.

Yukimura shifted again Sanada's hand on his cheek, bringing it closer to his lips. Slowly and softly, he pressed his lips to his fingers, again and again, with a lot of tenderness and affection. Sanada could feel how his face grew warm and his heart beat a little faster. It was very gentle yet very sensual.

The raven couldn't hold his sudden gasp when he felt something wet and warm brushing against his forefinger. The other teen darted his tongue, tasting the saltiness of the other, sucking and nibbling it teasingly. Sanada's mouth gaped open; his face was bright red from the cheeks to the tip of his ears. The sensation he felt on his finger sent out tingling feelings to his nerve, making his heart beating even faster.

Yukimura pulled out Sanada's finger from his mouth, wet with his own saliva. A thin strand of liquid still connected the pink tongue with the tanned finger, before it finally broke. Sanada could only swallowed thickly as he stared at Yukimura's lips, glistened in his own liquid. The pair of sapphire was only peeking from the half-closed lids, giving him the most alluring view. He would gladly make the blue-haired boy his right at that moment, but he slapped himself mentally and stopping himself from doing anything foolish.

"Genichiro…" he called with soft yet steady voice as always. He raised his sight to meet the older teen, looking straight into his eyes. The look was more to ordering than to pleading, showing the great supremacy even in his weakest form. Seeing that, Sanada knew that he had fell in love with him all over again.

"Genichiro… would you do anything I told you to?" asked Yukimura, daring the other teen to defy him. Sanada slowly took Yukimura's right hand with his clean hand, bringing it to his lips and kissed it lightly; his sight never left the pair of sapphire.

"You know I will never defy you," he answered straightforwardly, his eyes and voice showed no hesitation. Yukimura pulled his hand from Sanada's grasp, just to cup the stern yet gentle face with both of his hands. A smile was formed on his lips, tainted in mischievousness. He tilted his head a little; his eyes glimmered as he thought on how he should tease his beloved vice-captain.

"Let me see you touching yourself," he whispered, slowly and steady, "Amuse me."

The capped teen could only widened his eyes in shock. It was out of his calculation for the younger teen to ask him such thing. He stared into his eyes in disbelief, only to be once again dared to defy his command. Yukimura knew that for Sanada, his order was absolute. It wasn't the first time he ordered the raven to do unthinkable things, just to test if the older boy really meant it when he said that he would do anything for him. He wanted to see just how far Sanada could bear his selfishness.

Sanada swallowed thickly, measuring about should or should not he do what Yukimura ordered him to. After a minute passed, he grasped both of Yukimura's wrists and placed those hands back on his lap. The younger boy looked a little disappointed, but at least he had his measure. It didn't really surprise him that Sanada wouldn't fulfill his order if it were to hurt his pride.

He was about to mock the capped teen just to tease him a little more when he saw that Sanada had put down his tennis bag and took off his hat. This time, it was Yukimura who widened his eyes in surprise. Sanada glanced at him, pair of amber filled with determination, before he continued to unbuckle his belt. He was about to unzip his trousers when Yukimura suddenly and quickly kneeled forward, gripping Sanada's wrist to stop him. The teen stopped and stared at him, still with the same stern and serious look in his face.

"I'm just kidding. Wear your belt again properly," ordered Yukimura as he released the other teen's wrist. Sanada sighed a little, feeling somehow relieved, before he straightened up his uniform. Yukimura had leaned back to his bed, back resting on the pile of pillows. He thought that he just shortened his own lifespan for teasing his vice-captain. After all, he didn't really expect that Sanada would do what he ordered him to do, no matter how embarrassing.

"You… Just until how far will you follow my orders?" asked Yukimura, finally decided that it's better to ask Sanada himself rather than testing it to the capped teen and getting heart attack in return. The raven stared at the blue-haired teen, deep and solemn. His gaze was so intense to the point Yukimura felt his heart started to beat abnormally and something swirling in his gut.

"I will follow all of your words until the very end," answered Sanada, brief and firm. The answer was very sincere, spoken from the bottom of his heart. And for that, Yukimura realized that he had let himself fell for the older teen all over again.

His lips curled a little smile, this time filled with gentleness and affection. He reached out his hand, and Sanada grasped it without hesitation. Yukimura could feel Sanada's warmth, transferred from his hand right through to his heart. He raised his gaze from the hand that supported him for all of the years to the face of the teen he loved with all of his heart and soul.

"Genichiro," he whispered again, soft and gentle, "Kiss me."

The raven leaned forward, his hands cupping the beautiful face gently. He moved closer until he could taste the younger teen in the air he breathed. Pair of sapphire hid behind the lids, wanting to really feel the moment they had at that time. Sanada leaned even closer, letting himself really connected to the one he loved. Flesh to flesh, warmth to warmth, heart to heart.

And at that moment, they knew that it would last for all eternity.


End file.
